Acceptance
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: For Hachiko-sama. Fudou, heartbroken by Shinobu, finds comfort and acceptance in Haruna's arms... [FudoHaru]


**Where's Hachiko-sama?! Why can't I find you? Why can't I keep updated when people change their usernames?!**

**Gah! I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry for being a pathetic excuse of a writer! I'm kinda rushing things right now and I wanted finish things already so I think I rushed into writing your request! Once again, I'm sorry!**

* * *

Fudou had never really been the type to show his emotions.

He's been the infamous Fudou Akio, the bad-boy from Teikoku. Sitting down under a tree, facing down with his eyes ready to burst.

It all started an hour ago, he had asked a certain someone to stay with him after practice. And once the two were alone, he started to do the impossible. Or what people think is the impossible.

There he was, pouring his heart out to his long-time teammate and crush, Shinobu Takanashi.

Prior to his confession, he wrote sappy love poems, left boxes of chocolates in her locker, and many other things people would think Fudou would never do.

He was getting annoyed at how his chest has been hurting at the sight of her. And when he had told his three best friends about it, they had given him the one conclusion.

_**He's in love.**_

It's the only logical explanation. He's also been caught staring at her multiple times, he's been blushing when she was always talking to him.

Knowing him, being one of the most charming boys in school, he didn't expect her answer.

Her mouth made a frown as she mumbled the words:

_**"I-I'm sorry."**_

And then, his heart shattered. He didn't wait for her to finish, as those words that came out of her mouth was enough, and he dashed out of the room, ignoring her calls for his name.

But as her voice inside his head became louder, he began to yell and cover his ears, leaving passersby thinking his crazy. He didn't stop running until he was somewhere far away from

And that's how he ended up right now, sitting under a tree with his face looking down and tears ready to burst.

But for some reason... he couldn't.

"Fudou-kun?" he heard a familiar voice.

He raised his head to meet one of Raimon's managers. Otonashi Haruna.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, kneeling down and leaning towards him.

"N-no!" Fudou swiftly wiped away the near-tears he had on his face and turned away from the girl.

"Come on, you can talk to me. I think I can help out with whatever your problem is!"

He appreciated her concern but he wasn't sure she can heal a broken heart.

"Sorry, I appreciate your concern, but no thank you. I don't think you can heal a broken heart though." He mumbled a curse.

"Ah. A broken heart huh?" Haruna said, sitting down next to him.

"Psh, go ahead and laugh. Fudou Akio the bad-boy just got rejected and is now sulking under a tree!" He yelled at her sarcastically with his hands up in the air. But he soon regretted it once he saw the sadness on her face.

"I'm sorry." he put his hand on his back. "But really, I don't think you know anything about a broken heart."

"Actually... I do." Haruna mumbled.

"Hm?!" Fudou's eyes widened in surprise.

"It happened a few months back, there was this guy I like for a long time, and I promised myself I would confess to him if he would win his next match, and I did. But then... when I confessed to him, he was already going out with someone else." She sobbed a bit. "And I still can't get over him!"

The boy frowned, "Hey, hey... don't cry..."

He had to think of something. Come on Fudou, think!

"Any guy who doesn't like you, is a real moron."

That made Haruna smile a bit.

"R-really?"

Fudou nodded as he wiped away the tears on her face with his thumb.

"H-hey, Fudou... if you still want my help, I could-" Fudou interrupted her by raising on his hand onto her mouth.

"Don't. Because I think I might get over it sooner than you think."

"Hm?"

"How about I treat you some ice cream and we could rent a movie. Sound good?" He stood up, with his hand reaching out to her.

Haruna smiled, standing up and giving him a bone-crushing hug. "Let's go!"

* * *

**Hey, to anyone who knows what's ****_Hachiko-sama_****'s new screen name is, please pass this on to her and let me know!**

**Again, I apologize for being a pathetic excuse of a writer!**


End file.
